The Nobody
by Silver Moonlight Blossom
Summary: Robyn Faye has a crush on Daniel Brookes but it's as if Daniel doesn't know she exists. But when Daniel gets to know her better and he takes her to the Cherry Blossom Gardens, their lives will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the world. I know I titled this The Nobody but I might change it as a continue the story. Thanks!**

**Silver Moonlight Blossom :P**

**Robyn**

Middle school. The worst place on Earth. The bratty girls, the cute guys, the popular kids, and the nobodies. Out of those four groups, I Robyn Faye, was a nobody. It was a good life but it had some undersides. Like none of the cute boys ask you to be their girlfriends. I've had a crush on Daniel Brookes since the 4th grade and he doesn't even seem to know I exist. It's so annoying sometimes. It's not as annoying as the bratty girls though. Especially Elizabeth Hughes who is basically the brattiest of all the girls. They all listen to her and it's as if she runs the school. She gets all the boys and controls all the girls. She bullies all of the nobodies before the end of lunch. Especially me. It's like I'm her personal pet who she tortures every day. It's horrible. In fact she found me before I could even open my locker.  
"Hey Faye. Miss me?"  
"What do you want Elizabeth?" I asked as I got my books out and closed my locker.  
"Oh nothing much. Is that a new necklace?"  
"Yes it is. My mother gave it to me."  
"Give it to me."  
"What?"  
"I said give it to me."  
"No! It's mine. You're not having it."  
"Fine. I'll just have to take it then." she said as she tried to grab my necklace.  
"Get off of me!" I screamed trying to pry her off.  
I felt the necklace break apart as Elizabeth pulled it from my neck.  
"Thanks for the necklace Faye." she said as she walked off looking at her prize.  
Normally things like that don't draw crowds but this one did. I started crying as everybody stared at me. I ran to the football field so I could cry in private.

**Daniel**

"Daniel! Come on! There's a fight in the next hallway over." James said as he pulled me towards the fight. It's between Elizabeth Hughes and one of the nobodies. Apparently Elizabeth wants a necklace and the nobody won't give it to her.  
"Get off of me!" the nobody screamed.  
The necklace broke as Elizabeth pulled it.  
"Thanks for the necklace Faye." Elizabeth said as she walked away.  
The nobody started crying and ran off.  
"Who was the nobody?" I asked.  
"Her name's Robyn Faye. Her mother gave her that necklace and Elizabeth wanted it. And you know that when Elizabeth wants something, she gets it." James said.  
Normally, the talk about fights between Elizabeth and a nobody die off by lunch period but this one was different. Nobody knew where Robyn Faye was but nobody bothered to look for her. Everybody just talked about what happened and then talked about the rumors that said that Robyn Faye ran away or that her mother got so mad, she homeschooling her.  
"Hey James."  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to go look for Robyn Faye."

**Robyn**

As soon as I came to the bleachers, I collapsed in tears. I stayed there through the morning classes and lunch. Lunch was just ending when when Daniel Brookes came out. As soon as he saw me he started running. When he got to me, he picked me up like I was his bride and sat me down on the bleachers next to him.  
"Are you ok? Elizabeth shouldn't have done that." he said looking at me.  
"I'm fine. I'm used to Elizabeth taking my things. It's just that that necklace was my grandmother's. She gave it to my mother who gave it to me." I said quietly.  
"Are you feeling good enough to go to my locker so I can show you something?"  
"I guess so." I said as he helped me up.  
We walked back to the school holding hands. When we got to his locker, he told me to close my eyes as he did his combination. I heard him moving stuff in his locker and then close it.  
"Hold out your hands." he said.  
I did so. He put something in them and I opened my eyes. I looked down and saw a beautiful necklace.  
"Wow." I breathed. "Who's is this?"  
"It's yours now." he said looking me in the eyes. "I found it in one of the hallways. I didn't know what to do with it so I kept it in my locker. When Elizabeth took your necklace I figured you should have this one."  
"Thank you."

**Daniel**

I went out to the football field first. I saw Robyn crying on the ground near the bleachers and I started running. When I got there, I picked her up bridal style and sat her on the bleachers beside me.  
"Are you OK? Elizabeth shouldn't have done that." I said.  
"I'm fine. I'm used to Elizabeth taking my things. It's just that that necklace was my grandmother's. She gave it to my mother who gave it to me." she said quietly.  
I thought for a second about what I should say next. Then I knew exactly what to do.  
"Are you feeling good enough to go to my locker so I could show you something?  
"I guess so." she said as I helped her up.  
I took her hand and lead her back into the school. When we got to my locker, I told her to close her eyes. She did so as I opened my locker. I moved a bunch of junk around until I found it. The necklace. I told her to hold her hands out and when she did, I put the necklace in her hands. She opened her eyes and looked down.  
"Wow. Who's is this?" she asked.  
"It's yours now." I said looking her in the eyes. "I found it in one of the hallways and didn't know what to do with it so I kept it in my locker. When Elizabeth took your necklace, I figured you should have this one."  
"Thank you."

**Robyn**

I wore that necklace throughout the whole day. Daniel stayed close to me in case Elizabeth decided she wanted this necklace too. We walked to every class together, hand-in-hand. When Elizabeth saw us, I thought she was going to cry. They rest of the day flew by. 5 days later, when I got home from school and finished my homework, the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to get it and when I opened the door, I saw Daniel.  
"Hey Robyn." he said smiling.  
"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to the Cherry Blossom Gardens with me."  
"I'd love to! Do you need somebody to take us?"  
"Actually I thought you could ride on my bike with me since it's not that far away."  
"OK. That's fine."  
After I told my mom where we were going, we went to the gardens. We walked around all day holding each others hand. When we got to the pond, we stopped and sat on the bench. The water was a perfect blue as it reflected us sitting next to each other. After a while, Daniel got up.  
"Robyn?" he asked.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Daniel." I said after a moment's hesitation.  
We stayed like that for a couple of minutes then let go of each other and looked down into the water. The wind started blowing and the blossoms from the trees drifted threw the air around us. When the petals landed onto the pond, the water started rippling and drifting the petals in circles. The water went faster and faster until it turned into a whirlpool.  
"Uh, Robyn?"  
"Yea?"  
"I think we should go now."  
We turned to run but my ankle got caught in a root and I slipped into the water.  
"DANIEL!" I shrieked.  
He tried pulling me out of the pond but the current was too strong. He dug his heels into the mud and pulled. No matter how hard he pulled, I was being sucked into the whirlpool. There was a loud sucking noise as Daniel slipped on the mud and we were pulled under the water.

**Daniel**

I woke up to two people staring down at me. I lay there for a couple seconds wondering what to do.  
"Uhhh. Where am I?" I asked.  
"Y-you mean you don't know?" one of them stuttered.  
"Should I?"  
"Oh no. This is bad. The Queen will be mad that we don't have the girl but now she'll be furious!" another exclaimed. "Do you know what happened to Magnolia?"  
"I don't know a Magnolia. All I know is that I took Robyn Faye to the Cherry Blossom Gardens and we got sucked into some sort of whirlpool."  
"Redwood! They changed their names as soon as they left, remember?" the first one said.  
"Wait a second!" I interrupted. "Where exactly am I? And what does any of this have to do with me or Robyn?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not updating this story again until a have reviews because I'd like to know what people think of this so GO PUSH THE BUTTON! ;)**

**Robyn**

I woke up soaking wet. I opened my eyes and sat up to see that I was in a lake. I felt a little disoriented so I lay back down for a while.

"Hey! You there!"

I bolted upright to see who had said that. I saw a beautiful woman walking towards me. She had jet-black hair that came down to her waist and blue eyes. I stood up and and took a couple steps back.

"Why are you here?" the woman asked.

"I... I don't know." I stuttered. "Where am I?"

"Who are you?" she asked ignoring my question.

"Robyn Faye. Who are you?"

"Snapdragon." she said bluntly. "This is the realm of faerie. How did you get here?"

"I was at the Cherry Blossom Gardens with a friend and we got sucked into a whirlpool."

Snapdragon was silent for a moment as she thought about something but she soon spoke again, "OK Robyn. Come with me. We're going to the Queen of Faeries. She'll know what to do."

**Daniel**

"Why am I here?" I asked the two men in front of me.

"You were brought here because you were kidnapped as a child and taken to Earth. Your parents were devastated that you and your sister were both gone." one of them said.

"Who was my sister?"

"The girl you call Robyn Faye. Her real name is Magnolia and you are Thistle." the one called Redwood said.

"Why were we taken?"

"You and Magnolia were to be King and Queen of the Faerie Court. You are the oldest of the two of you. You were 7 in human years and your sister was 3. Your sure you have no memory of the fearie realm whatsoever?" the other asked.

"No. Not that I know of."

**Sorry this chapter was so short but the next one will be longer if you review so go push the button. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that I put on chapter 2 that I wouldn't update until I got some reviews but since at least somebody reviewed I'm updating. That and I can't stand waiting to write more so here ya go! **

**Robyn**

Snapdragon led me through the woods near her has to go see the Queen as soon as I was dried off. There wasn't much conversation on the way so I decided to look around a bit. I saw things you couldn't imagine. There was butterfly with neon orange and lime green wings and a flower that had a purple stem and sky blue petals. When we came to the castle where the Queen lived, I was speechless with amazement. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It had four tall, towers where some of the brick was eroded away because of the weather. Snapdragon led me through the door and down a long hall that was decorated with vases and portraits. We went through another door and there I saw the one person I had thought I'd never see again.

**Daniel**

Redwood told me all about the realm of faerie and who lived there. He told me how the Queen ruled the lands and what my parents did after me and Robyn were kidnapped. He said that when they found about our kidnappings, they both knew that they would have to pick a new ruler of the kingdom. He said that they decided that our cousin, Rosemary, would be the new Queen. I questioned him on how we were so young and if Rosemary was about the same age is me when we were kidnapped, why was she older now? He said that the kidnapper made us younger with his magic. After he answered a few more questions, like who the other man was **(His name is Willow by the way)**, he led me to where the Queen was. When we got there, Redwood and Willow ran to where the Queen sat and kneeled down. Redwood motioned to me to do the same so I hurried forwards and kneeled.

"You may stand now." the Queen said in a musical voice, "Is this Thistle?"

"Yes your majesty. This is he. We found him unconscious in the nearby pond." Willow said.

I looked up into the eyes of the Queen and she looked me up and down.

"Where is the other child?" she asked.

"We don't know. We didn't see her anywhere near where Thistle lay." Redwood said.

The Queen frowned at this and thought for a moment. She was about to speak again when the doors opened.

**Robyn**

"Daniel?" I cried as I ran to him.

"Robyn! I thought I'd never see you again! Where have you been?"

"I woke up in a lake and Snapdragon found me." I said nodding towards Snapdragon, "What happened?"

"I don't know. But guess what? We are brother and sister." he said whispering the last part.

"What? But... but how?"

"We were kidnapped as children and taken to Earth. We are the King and Queen of the realm of faeries."

**Sorry to leave you like this after the reunion of Robyn and Daniel. I am not going to change the headings to their real names because it might become a little confusing. Please review and tel what ya think. :D Thanks. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please please please please please review! I want to know what people think of this. :)**

**Robyn**

"But how is that possible? I don't even remember anything." I said.

"I don't either but it's true Robyn. Your name is actually Magnolia and mine is Thistle." Daniel said excitedly.

"But why were we kidnapped?" I asked.

"We were going to be the King and Queen but apparently somebody didn't want that to happen. Now are you convinced?"

"I don't know Daniel. It just all happened so suddenly. I'm not sure what to think."

"Well you will have plenty of time to think during your stay here." a new voice cut in.

I turned to see that it was the Queen who had spoken. She had sent the others away so we could talk in private.

"Now that you are here you will start your training to become the rulers of the realm of faerie. Now if Magnolia could come with me and Thistle with Redwood, we could begin."

As she said that the man named Redwood came into the room to take Daniel. When they left, the Queen swept me away through the door behind where she was sitting. She taught me how to take care of the kingdom and what to say. After a long day of learning what and what not to do, she led me to the dining room for dinner. I was about to sit next to Daniel so we could talk about what had happened but the Queen dragged me to a seat next to her instead. There were many dishes to choose from but I didn't know what any of them were so I only ate what the Queen offered me. After a while of eating in silence, the Queen excused herself for a moment and went into the kitchen.

**Daniel**

Redwood taught me how to help the people in the kingdom and what to do and what not to do. Then he took me to the dining room for dinner. I saw Robyn coming to sit next to me but the Queen pulled her back to where she was sitting. After several minutes, the Queen excused herself from the table and went into the kitchen. When she came back she had a plate full of glasses with a golden liquid inside. She gave one to each one of us and told us to enjoy it. Then every thing went wrong.

**Robyn**

When the Queen came back, she had a plate of glasses with a honey-like liquid inside. She gave one to each of us and said to enjoy. I looked at the drink and wondered what it was as I brought it to my lips. As soon as it was in my mouth, I felt a strange tingling feeling spread through my body. I screamed in fright and everybody looked at me as I dropped my glass. My body started to burn and then everything went black.

**Sorry it was so short. I will make it longer if you review *hint hint* :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Somebody please review this! I don't even know why I write it if nobody reads it at all. I really need to know what and what not to change. :(**

**When I do Robyn's POV, it will be what she is experiencing while in her mind. This will only happen for a couple of chapters so I will tell you when it stops.**

**Daniel**

The way Robyn screamed was absolutely horrible. It was so bad it felt like I was the one who drank that drink. I ran over to her as soon as she passed out.

"What happened to her?" I screamed at Redwood.

"Hand me her drink." he said. I grabbed it, careful not to spill. He smelled it and frowned.

"Somebody has poisoned her. But it wasn't enough to kill. My Queen, did you see anyone put something in her drink?" he said looking at the Queen.

"No I don't think I did. I feel so bad for letting this happen." she said sadly.

I looked down at Robyn with tears in my eyes. Redwood was still looking at the cup trying to figure out what had happened.

"I've found something! There is a fingerprint here!" he exclaimed.

"How can you be sure it is not Magnolia's?" the Queen asked, calling Robyn her real name.

"I remember her holding the cup by it's bottom. The prints are on the top." Redwood said confidently.

There was another long pause of silence. The Queen looked _very_ upset. Redwood sighed and said that we should go get some sleep so we could figure this out in the morning. After Redwood gave me directions to find my room, I set out to get to bed. It took me several minutes to find it but when I did, I collapsed on the bed. I lay there for a while thinking about the day's events. Only a couple minutes later, I fell asleep.

**Robyn**

Pain. That was the first thing I felt. Then I felt sorrow. After that, happiness and joy. Then, I felt longing. Longing for Daniel, for the family I'd never met. Then I saw pictures from a time I could never remember. Of a young child that looked very much like Daniel. Of me as a child. Of a family that loved each other. I watched in fascination trying to keep all this information in my mind forever. Then I saw something more recent. I saw everybody sitting at the dinner table as the Queen went into the kitchen but instead of seeing only the dinner table, I saw the kitchen. I saw the Queen ask for the drinks impatiently. It was then that I saw the person who had poisoned me. The person behind it all. The person who wanted me out of the picture.

**Hehehe cliffhanger. You need to review if you want to find out who did it so you know what to do and if you don't...REVIEW!**


End file.
